Ultraman Nexus (character)
' is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is also his most basic and well known form. After Ultraman the Next left Maki with his son, he remained on earth, which was being attacked by Space Beasts, and the Next evolved into Ultraman Nexus. Nexus is also the Ultra with most human hosts: Jun Himeya, Ren Senjyu, Nagi Saijyo and Kazuki Komon. It is implied that Nexus/Noa had other hosts on other planets from ancient times. In his last battle against his sworn enemy Dark Zagi, he evolved to his ultimate form, Ultraman Noa. History Ultraman Nexus As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus. Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor the silver giant (Next) who came to their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed to defend Earth fromt the Space Beasts. They had been collaborating with the alien Visitors and using the alien construct Lethe to erase the world's memories of anything to do with the disaster, which included key memories relating to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next and Nexus. This was done to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for the Space beasts to spawn, as for whatever reason, the trauma of a Space Beast attack caused more Space Beasts to appear. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the space beasts or witnessed the TLT's Anti-Space Beast unit, the Night Raiders, in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police. This pooled all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Jun Himeya - a depressed war photographer who had just suffered the death of a friend he owed his life to - to be the Second Dunamist. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, save Komon Kazuki, who believed in his goodness. He fought against the dark Ultramen, Dark Faust and then Dark Mephisto, who were hosted in Riko Saida(unwillingly) and Mizorogi Shinya, respectively. After fighting Space Beasts for some time, Jun was captured by TLT, who preformed experiments on him, seeking the secret behind his power. This resulted in his death from exposure to a Beast Singal Emitter that was using the same energy signature Jun used to transform. He was revived by it, but it also gave Nexus the power to teleport Jun away and help him to recover from his torture. Soon after, the Beast Kutuura appeared, and Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting, despite the warning from Illustrator that his body was at it limit. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura - as part of Dark Mephisto's (one of the black giants Zagi created) plan of taking Noa's power and achieving the ultimate power as a destroyer. The experimentation on him, however, allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves the Evolthruster emitte. This culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chrome Chester combat aircraft - the Ultimate Vanisher, a beam weapon as powerful as Nexus' OverRay Storm attack. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman Nexus, Jun saw an apparition of his dead friend Sera, who revealed to him that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose. The Light had been passed, over a long period of time, to people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Jun, however, saw his power as punishment and atonement for being the supposed cause of others' deaths. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the ones important to him, Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant tendrils. The Nightraiders managed to restore his energy by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, as the weapon was based on the photo-electrons of Nexus' power. Recharged, Jun battled Mephisto, causing an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of Noa's Light - the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Both Jun and Mephisto's human hosts Mizorogi were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist, 17-year-old Ren Senjyu. He was a genetically-engineered human with an ESP ability, who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation that would cause a cancer-like condition all over his body. After his first battle he quickly became friends with Komon and a girl from the Memory Police. He was also old friends with the Illustrator as both were created via the same project, Prometheus, and thus went to the same school. After fighting as Nexus for some time, Ren's condition worsened and his time approached its end, as he rapidly weakened. After fighting Dark Mephisto Zwei with the help of the redemed Mizorogi, he faced Mega Flash who negated his Meta-Field ability and gave him serious trouble in his weakened state. He was also captured by TLT and was experimented on like his predecessesor. He was saved by the Night Raiders, who revolted against the director's orders. With the help of his Night Raider allies, Ren defeated MegaFlash and a revived Galberos. After that battle, Ren heard news that a cure to his genetic flaw, named Raphael, was a way to him. Ren had to make a choice between saving himself and saving the world from the Space Beast Ezmael - the strongest Space Beast ever. Choosing to do the later, Ren was defeated and the Night Raiders downed. Lying beaten, Ren was telepathically contacted by his old friend Illustrator, whose words of encouragement finally enlightened him to the Light's purpose in his life. He emerged victorious against Ezmael, at a seemingly heavy cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention, and passed the Light on to Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander and the Fourth Dunamist. Zagi soon sensed Noa within Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko, who was the same scientist he had possessed long ago (but since then had erased all traces of his existence and renamed himself to infiltrate TLT). Zagi then infiltrated the TLT base and breached the security guarding its lowest level to gain access to Lethe. Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi taunted Nagi, revealing himself as the one who had murdered Nagi's mother many years ago, when Nagi was still a child. In a plot to instill great hate in Nagi's heart, he somehow knew that she would eventually gain the Light. Triggering her to act from her own impulse and transform into Ultraman Nexus, only to succeed in his plan to revive himself, Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to connect Noa's light to Lethe, which unleashed a tendril of darkness that bound Nexus to Lethe. The deep emotion connected to Nagi's trauma caused the alien device to drain her of her power as it attempted to collect these memories, converting the pool of memories stored within Lethe into power that Zagi used to create a new body for himself. After Komon saved Nagi from an early demise in the field of darkness in which she was left, she inherited Noa’s light that she had been gifted with just hours prior. Both of their bodies re-energized, and they quickly arrived at the city of Shinjuku and bore witness to Dark Zagi's rampage. The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon called forth Ultraman for the first time in his life. Facing Zagi in Nexus' Anphans, Junis and Junis Blue forms, Komon heard Jun's and Ren's words of encouragement. Komon/Ultraman Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa. After a brief engagement where Noa outclassed the Lord of Darkness, Noa sent him into space with one blow of his Noa Inferno. Both giants charged their beams, but Noa's Lightning Noa attack overpowered his clone's Lightning Zagi attack and the ruler of the Space Beasts was vaporized in an explosion that was visible from the ground. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Trivia *Ultraman Nexus' voice is made by Takuji Kawakubo, who had the role of Kazuki Komon, Ultraman Nexus's last known dunamist. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Nexus reappear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 66:Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Zero talk about Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus and the other ready to fight Videogame appereances Main Article: Ultraman Nexus '' Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appear as a playable character in the game Ultraman Nexus game for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Deunamists The Deunamists are humans who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Nexus. Although the exact reason for this is unknown, it is suggested that it has to do with the fact the each would face the Space Beast menace regardless of the cost to themselves. All save the First Deunamist Maki Shunichi use the wand like device called the Evolthruster, to transform. Jun Himeya Main article: Jun Himeya Jun Himeya (姫矢 准''Himeya Jun): The second Deunamist, the first being Maki. Ren Senjyu Main article: Ren Senjyu Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐''Senjū Ren''): The third Deunamist, Ren received the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Nagi Saijo Main article:TLT Nagi Saijo (西条 凪 Saijō Nagi?): The Fourth Deunamist, who held the power for only a few hours before her energy was stolen in a decade-long plan by Dark Zagi. She was rescued from the darkness Zagi abandoned her in by Komon, passing on the Light to him. Kazuki Komon Main article: Kazuki Komon Komon Kazuki (孤門 一輝 Komon Kazuki?):The Fifth and Last Deunamist, who fought the leader of the Space Beasts, the Dark Ultra Zagi. In that final battle he accessed all three forms of Nexus and ascended to Nexus 'true form Noa, to defeat the evil giant. Other Deunamists Besides those that merged with Ultraman, there are the casualties of the battle between Light and Darkness, who were corrupted by the dark side to host Dark Ultras. Although they never merged with Nexus of Next, it was shown that they were also possible vessels for Noa's power, but that they never got the chance to shine in the light. *Riko Saida: Komon's girlfriend, was killed by Mizorogi and revived to host Dark Faust. *Shinya Mizorogi: Former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, Nagi's former love interest and mentor was corrupted to host Dark Mephisto. Known for his manipulative 'games', after his defeat by Jun, returned without his memories. After Zagi mockingly returned his memories, showing that he himself was just a 'puppet', he went on to redeem himself by saving the third Deunamist from Dark Mephisto Zwei, transforming one last time before giving his life to stop his evil doppelganger. It should also be noted that he was originally intended by Nexus to be the second Deunamist *Hiroyuki Misawa: A member of the Memory Police that fell under control of Zagi to host Dark Mephisto Zwei. He had the same powers as first Dark Mephisto and only differs in eye color with Zwei's being red instead of black. Thanks to the interference of the original Dark Mephisto, now on the side of good, Zwei is destroyed by Nexus Junis Blue. *Mitsuhiko Ishibori: Although not a Deunamist, he was still the host of a dark Ultra. The analyst of the Night Raiders, in the MegaFlash arc of the series, his behavior began to become suspicious, in the end he was revealed as Dark Zagi inhabiting the stolen body of a scientist associate of Nagi's parents. The Mysterious Ruins Something of note for Nexus is that when his light is not assimilated with a Deunamist it rests within Stone Fluegel which in turns rests within a mysterious ruins, a large castle in a jungle with an upside down stone Fluegel on top. When ever a Deunamist is chosen they begin to dream about these structures and may eventually find themselves in there standing before Stone Fluegel before meeting with Nexus. Also around the ruins are statues and carvings of Monsters, most likely Space Beasts, and past Deunamists as Ultraman fighting Space Beasts. Where these ruins lay is unknown as they are only accessed mentally by the chosen Deunamist, but Zagi was able to send a Space Beast to the ruins where Himeya had his first battle as Ultraman, setting up a meta-field as though it was a real location. However Zagi was later seen destroying the ruins, forcing Stone Fluegal to vacate, in his true form even though in reality he had not yet revived. The true nature of these ruins is never addressed in the series but never the less they are topic of importance to the light. Stone Fluegel Nexus' space craft, it is a stone altar in the shape of sphere on top a downward pointed tower and two side towers pointing down while Nexus' energy core (color timer) is carved on the middle. It usually found in the Mysterious ruins where an inverse image of it stands on top the main temple. It is in here that Nexus resides in an Ultra Dimension when not merged with anyone. Any future Deunamist is called to the dimension where it resides an called inside the dimension where they meet Nexus who telepathically explains why they were called. Also when called by the Blast Shot, the Deunamist will be placed in the object and it will transform into it transport mode where it become smooth in texture and silver and red, in this form it is faster than any of the Chesters, making them seem slow in comparison. In here the Deunamist can heal their wounds between battles. Powers/Abilities It should be noted that when the Deunamist ( the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they wield, a light which is passed on to the next Deunamist when the time comes. Human Form: In human form the host of Nexus (called a Deunamist, a Greek word for power), can use the Evol-thruster not just to transform but can also: *Shield: Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evolthruster. *Presence Detection: Nexus' human host can sense the presence Space Beasts. * Astral Projection: Nexus' human host can project an astral projection of their Ultra form, this projection can create a Meta-field *Meta-Field: Nexus' human host can project a Meta-field with the Evolthruster, doing so would cause them to skip Anphans mode and go directly into their secondary form Blast Shot: Nexus' human host holds a gun along with the Evolthrusteer it can... *Blasts: It fire energy blasts. *Shields: it can be used to raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Ultra shields. *Charged Shot: Charged up it can vaporize a small Space Beast. *Excorsicm: A special yellow shot can be used to remove pieces of Space Beasts or illusions from a human, safely freeing them from dark powers *Summon: Raised to the sky it can summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spacecraft, where the Dunamists can heal their wounds. Anphans Mode Anphans Mode: The default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. *Cross-Ray Storm: A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position, can kill or maim a Space Beast via an explosion. Resembles Ultraman's Spacium Ray. * Core Impulse: A powerful blast from Nexus' core/warning light, can destroy a Space Beast. No matter which form it is used in, it is a V in shape. It is the finisher of Anphans forms. *Phase Feather: Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or a large wide energy attack thrown in a series. *Barrier: A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. *Acceleration: Upon putting the two Arms Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body. Nexus has another version where his energy core flashes and he takes of glowing brightly *Energized Punch: An energized punch. Upon collision, the energy released creates an explosion that knocks back the opponent. *Energy Pulse: Using the same type of energy for his Phase Feather attack, Nexus can generate a full body pulse of energy. Used to free himself from Dark Mephisto's vines *Drill Kick: An energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds, creating a whirlpool of energy around him. It is similar to Ultraman Leo's famous Leo Kick. *Flash Travel: Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. *Light Tether: A rope of light used to snatch humans from the grip of a Space Beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a Space Beast. *Size Change: Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything in between. *Mode Switch: Nexus can switch from Anphans mode to Junis, or to Junis Blue during battle. (Junis Blue mode was accessible to any Deunamist after the third) Junis Mode Junis Mode: Nexus' red, silver and black form, it gives him added strength and some speed. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', a reference to Anphans and the fact is it a more developed form of Nexus. Height: 49m Weight: 44,000t Powers/Abilities * Meta Field: A subspace field of a positive phase that Nexus can create, described as the light piercing the darkness, it strengthens him and other being of light, but it puts stress on the user's body, even more so when it is overpowered by a dark field. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles. * Over-Ray Storm: Nexus' "L" style beam. Can kill monsters in one hit by vaporizing them into blue particles. It is an evolution of Ultraman Next's Junis form Stratus Edge beam. *Nexus Hurricane: A tornado-shaped energy based attack. It doesn't destroy but it could bury a monster half way into the ground. *Energy Conversion: Nexus can gather dark energy from his surrounding or dark ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Junis Blue Mode J'unis Blue':The blue and silver form gives Nexus extra speed as well as a modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name Junis Blue simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis. Height: 49m Weight: 42,000t Powers/Abilities *Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus can create a giant energy arrow by extending his right arm in front of him, and using energy to create the body of a bow, and by pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Strom *Over Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus can combined both Arrow-Ray Storm and Sword Storm at the same time to create a sword arrow. It just almost same as Arrow-Ray Storm, except it has greater destructive power. This move only used once to defeat Ezmael. Its target is destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. *Meta Field: Nexus can create a meta field just like in Junis mode, but his doesn't place any strain on the user's body. *Sword Storm: Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Modified Armed Nexus on his right wrist. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. *Energy Conversion: Nexus can gather dark energy from his surrounding or dark ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus *Knuckle-Ray Storm: Nexus can gather energy into his left hand to create a powerful energy ball that can be released as a beam. Very powerful. *Agility: Nexus is now an agile and quick fighter, able to run circles around most opponents. Upon gaining Junis Blue, Anphans mode also becomes more agile. *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Ultraman Noa Main article: Ultraman Noa Ultraman Noa: Nexus's true form. He becomes more powerful and faster than any of his previous forms and has the power to destroy any foe in one hit. The name Noa is believed to come from a shortening of the word Nostalgia from the Ultra N Project. The may come from the fact that this is Nexus complete form. Height: 50m Weight: 55,000t Power and Abilities: *Lightning Noa (ライトニング・ノア): Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. *Spark Noa (ノア・スパーク): Noa can charge his hands with his energy to increase the damage of his blows. *Noa Inferno (ノア・インフェルノ): A powerful beam from a fire-covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. *Ultra Powers: Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he possesses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. Transformation Several chosen ones have transformed into Nexus but all used the same actions to do so. The Deunamist first draws the EvolThruster from it sheath and then extends it into the air and it shines. From an outside point of view the Deunamist disappears into the light which may disappear to show Ultraman, grow larger and reveal Ultraman as a giant, or become Flash Travel. The rise scenes showed a black screen while their is an explosion of blue light revealing Nexus who grows and the light turns into orange and yellow. Trivia *All of the names of Nexus' form parallel a persons' growth from childhood to adulthood. Starting with Anphans which ulitmately means childhood, to Junis which equats to youth to Noa whose name derives from 'Nostalgia which ultimately means to look back at one's life usually their youth and childhood, meaning that Noa represents the adult stage. These also parallel Komon's mental and spiritual growth during the series. *Of all the Ultras in the Ultra Series Nexus/Noa holds the record for most hosts, four of whom are human, three intended but ultimately corrupted contenders and numerous undocumented aliens across the universe. *Nexus is the only Ultra who naturally evolves into what some fans refer to as a Super Ultra, an Ultra with power of above the rest that they seem 'over powered'. These include Father of Ultra, Ultraman King and all the fusion Ultras in the series. Noa's power is later bestowed on the young Ultraman Zero who is arguably one of if not the strongest of normal ultras. Gallery Ultrmn Nxs Amphns md.png|Amphans Mode Ultrmn Nxs Jns md.png|Junis Mode Ultrmn Nxs Jns blu md.png|Junis Blue Mode Ultrmn Nxs Noa.png|Ultraman Noa Ultrmn Nxs Amphns rs.png|Nexus's rise Ultrmn Nxs Amphns I.png|Nexus's first appearance in the show Ultrmn Nxs + beam.png|Cross-Ray Storm chara_07.png Nagi_Henshin.png|Nagi's first and only transformation/Rise Nexus Pose.png|Nexus' signature pose Nexus Projection.png Nexus Drill Kick.png|Nexus Drill Kick Nexus Conversion.png|Nexus absorbing/ converting Mephisto's attacks Nexus Barrier.png|Nexus' barrier Nexus BeamClash.png|A final clash in the Land of Death Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultra N project Category:Movie Heroes